Sparrow
is a superhero in the United States of America and Knightowl's partner. Appearance Physical appearance Sparrow is at a medium height. As Sparrow Sparrow has a dark gray mask covering his face, with the top of the mask being dark brown. Over his mask, he wears goggles with gray straps and circular red lenses. He also wears a brown hooded jacket. The hood is worn over his head, and it's designed after the head of a sparrow, having a dark gray beak, white markings on its forehead and the sides, and an eye with a dark brown pupil. Underneath his jacket, he has a white suit, and over it, he has dark gray buckles around his torso. On his upper left leg, there is a dark brown bag with pockets, and he wears gray gloves. Personality Sparrow is witty and supportive. Some instances make him exasperated when others are confused, but he supplies any information they need. Abilities Sparrow is physically fit, having enough stamina and skill to keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir while they're running and to jump from edge to edge down a huge crack in in the ground. Relationships Knightowl Sparrow and Knightowl are partners, but Sparrow is seen as a sidekick by Knightowl, which he doesn't appreciate much. It is unknown if he is aware of Knightowl's true identity. Ladybug and Cat Noir Sparrow gets along okay with Ladybug and Cat Noir, liking their ideas and teasing them. In one case, he facepalms at them when they are confused by President Camilla Hombee revealing her secret identity. He relates to an unknown degree to their frustration with the way others see them as well. When Knightowl insults Cat Noir, Sparrow tries to cheer him up by pointing he is viewed the same way by Knightowl, but unlike Cat Noir, he "doesn't have a cute partner". Later, when Knightowl dismisses Ladybug's plan to stop the Trash Krakken, Sparrow sticks up for her and points out that her plan is far less destructive and more sensible than Knightowl's. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * Prior to his debut in Miraculous Adventures, Sparrow was originally part of the first conception of the Quantic Kids, a team of teenage superheroes composed of Ladybug, Cat Noir, Mercury, and Melodie. Sparrow was replaced with Kid Mime by producers in a later stage of production. However, the entire concept was ultimately discarded.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648970732551176197 ** Thomas Astruc commented on Twitter that Sparrow was his favorite superhero created for Quantic Kids, and he considered Kid Mime to be a weak replacement for him. * In Miraculous Adventures, Cat Noir refers to him as "Birdy." ** This was later revealed to be either an error or a nickname.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/940087518808096768 * In concept art, it appears that Sparrow throws a kind of dart/weapon. The way he held his left arm back and had his index and middle finger positioned is like how archers hold back a bow string. * Sparrow appears on a comic book cover with Knightowl in "The Dark Owl". es:Sparrow ru:Воробей pl:Sparrow fr:Sparrow Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Recurring Characters